


Sunrise

by I_Missy_Moo



Series: These Are A Few Of My Favourite Things [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Missy_Moo/pseuds/I_Missy_Moo
Summary: Scott...always set the tone for the mornings. Always had. Always will.





	Sunrise

Although she still hated getting up early enough to see the sunrise, she had learned to love these early morning starts. Every second day they would head to the rink just as the sun was rising. They would work out for a couple of hours on the ice before work. 

Just the two of them.  
No distractions.  
Just them and their bubble. 

The sun was just peeking over the horizon as they neared the rink and the rays promised a beautiful day. She loved how his wedding ring caught the light. She loved that he wore his band with pride… he never took it off. He was the one that had chosen their rings… and she had loved them. She liked how he had them inscribed with a special quote…their private words from the ice. Just theirs. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone about the inscriptions. He was funny like that. 'It's nobody's business but ours.' He would say gruffly. They often held hands when they were out and about, and she would frequently find him twisting her wedding ring. Every now and again he would lift her hand to his lips and kiss her wedding band and look into her eyes. But she was not allowed to tell people he was such a romantic. He got embarrassed and denied it every time. He was funny like that. 

They hadn't spoken a word during the short drive. They were usually quiet at this hour… each lost in their own thoughts. As they entered the building she wondered what music he would choose for them today. She always left it up to him, he would set the tone for their morning. Always had. Always will. Sometimes they rocked the rink and he would have the music blaring. Other times he would choose something obscure…music that no one else would think to dance to…and he would have an idea of what he wanted to try. He had an exceptional ear for music and she loved seeing how his mind worked with the songs. He gave her a musical surprise each and every morning.

The lights warmed up. There was such a stillness in the air. A sense of purity if you will. After their warm-up, she loved the moment when they took their first step out onto the rink. The blades slicing through the ice. His hands on her body. Their closeness. This was their world and they didn't let anybody else intrude into it. This was where they had originally connected, where they continued to connect and she hoped they always would. He had proposed to her in a moment of such connectedness. But she wasn't allowed to tell anyone how romantic his wedding proposal was. Because… well…you know… 'tough men' weren't supposed to be sentimental. 'Tough men' weren't supposed to cry. 'Tough men 'weren't supposed to be so gentle and thoughtful. According to Scott, Jean-Claude Van Damme wouldn't be caught dead being romantic so neither could he!

'Ready?' He asked. He was smiling. She figured he was pretty happy with his choice in music this morning. 

'Sure.' She responded. 'What have you got for me this morning...husband?'

'Well…funny you should say that… wife. Today…if you haven't realised is our one month anniversary. I thought this morning we would dance to our wedding song.'

'Oh,' she said quietly a little overwhelmed at his gesture… 'that's lovely.'  
Tears welled in her eyes.  
She was one lucky woman. And she knew it.

'You okay babe?' He asked gently putting an arm around her as he leaned down to check on her.

She nodded. 

'Just when I don't think I can love you any more…. You find a way to make me.'

He smiled…and subconsciously did his little head wobble. He knew he had done good! He was pretty happy with his efforts this morning. He loved getting a response from her when he created these little surprises. He loved her smiles, her laughter and yes her tears when he struck a particularly poignant note. Just… don't' tell the guys he loved this soppy stuff!

'Can I tell mum about this gesture? Please. It really is beautiful.'

'Nope. No way. Nada. This is just between you and me T. Just you. And Me.' He said trying to maintain his 'tough man' image. 

And he spun her out into the centre of the ice…where once again it was just them. 

In their bubble.

**Author's Note:**

> This rabbit hole is deep...


End file.
